We Sold Our Souls to Metal
| writers = Max Cavalera | producers = | alt_title = WSOSTM | prev_track = | next_track = Archangel | released = July 3, 2015 | label = Nuclear Blast }} This song was made to pay tribute to heavy metal maniacs, Max Cavalera quoted "This lyric video is a celebration of all forms of metal. This song was written as an anthem for metalheads all over the world! We gathered footage and photos from our tribe, showing how free the spirit of metal really is. Respect!" This song is appropriately the first from the album to be unveiled to the public, first as a lyric video on June 30 and then a single three days later. "We Sold Our Souls to Metal" is one of the most classic Soulfly songs, meaning this song would be played live many times as well as appearing in the fictional media like in movies or TV shows. This song is thrashy and melodic with punkish vocals during choruses, similar in vibe to the melodic death metal band , though it ends in a very -like way, making Cavalera to be compromised about that, "I don't know why we did that. I still don't know if it was the right thing, but it came out like that. Marc Rizzo just did some really crazy guitars at the end of it that is just, like… It goes from total metal into crazy Pink Floyd, but it works. I mean, it's really wild. And we like wild stuff. I always was drawn to weird, weird stuff, and that's definitely weird, in a good way." The idea for this title was influenced by the title of compilation . The title seems to suggest Cavalera transfers his eternal soul to heavy metal as sake of tribute to the genre. The lyrics is about not wanting the world as is while living forever with metal flowing through the body in place of blood. The lyrics is criticized for being childish to some fans. Due to its sentence-like nature of the title, some fans can use this as a pose, often tweaking from the exact title. An example is 'Max sold his soul to metal'. The last word can be replaced with another musical genre like 'punk', 'rap', etc, or it can even be used as a fun outside of music by replacing 'metal' with something like 'business', 'science', etc. Lyrics Born to rage against the order Fuck the world live forever We wage war against you all! I don't need society I don't need ur politricks We live our lives the way we want We sold our souls to metal We sold our souls We sold our souls to metal We sold our souls Fuck you all! We don't belong I wanna burn your fucking world Destroy them all! Fuck your laws Metal flows through my veins I want to rage! I am insane Come on, punk, make my day! We sold our souls to metal We sold our souls We sold our souls to metal We sold our souls We sold our souls to metal We sold our souls We sold our souls to metal We sold our souls Videos Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar * Marc Rizzo – lead guitar * Tony Campos – bass guitar * Zyon Cavalera – drums Songwriter * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music Enginucers * Chris Rakestraw – * – recording, interludes, , , Category:Songs Category:Archangel tracks Category:Singles Category:Songs with cover art